The Visitors
by susan friedman
Summary: Tom and Minnie Martin have arrived from Chicago to surprise the Wilders at Rocky Ridge Farm to update them on happenings in Walnut Grove, Currie and Sleepy Eye when a young stranger asks them for a lift.
1. Chapter 1

The Visitors

Prologue

Leah Adler stepped off the train when it reached Springfield, Missouri, with the rest of the passengers. On better days, she was beautiful, dark, almost black hair, tied up in a bun, but hanging loose, was almost down to her ankles. She had bright blue eyes that twinkled when she smiled and a small perfectly formed mouth.

She was very happy no one had recognized her, but then again, why would they? She had been a famous opera singer and actress for three years, but then again, that was only on the New York stage and in the Yiddish theatre at that.

She was tired and hungry, but most of all frightened. Tired and hungry because she was traveling with no money and frightened because she was being chased. All she could think of was to get out of the railroad station. She was looking for someone, someone she knew who lived here or close to Springfield. It was somewhere called Mansfield and the sooner she got out of this crowd, the better off she'd be.

She felt a wave come over her, a sickening feeling as if she were going to pass out, but she ignored it as she had done since she had boarded this a day and a half ago. She had to get to where she was going and quickly before she passed out or before she was found. Quickly, she looked around and smiled as she spied a couple boarding a coach. All she had to do was to find out where the two of them were going. That should be easy enough.

In another car, Tom and Minnie Martin exited the same train with the hopes of surprising Laura and Almanzo Wilder in Mansfield. Tom had arranged a carriage to bring them to the Rocky Ridge. They were coming from Chicago after spending a few weeks with Tom's cousin Brett Martin and his wife Martha. The men played golf and spent time relaxing while Martha and Minnie spent time talking about her new daughter in law Nancy Oleson who had married their son Clarence at least a year ago now.

They had just picked up their carriage at the livery when Minnie noticed a young woman approaching. She asked if they were going to Mansfield and Minnie told her that they were visiting some friends; surprising them was more like it, but yes she and her husband would drop her off and she'd ask her friends if they knew the man she wanted to see.

And so Leah had boarded the carriage and the woman introduced herself as Leah Adler, a woman from New York looking to escape from everything for a while and get reacquainted with the man whom she left four years ago for someone else.

She chatted for a while until another wave of sickness spread over her, although this time she couldn't fight it. Halfway to Mansfield, Leah passed out and the Martin's were stuck with her.

"Do you think that Laura and Mannie would know this man Jacob Rosen?" Minnie asked looking down at the beautiful girl, whose head she cradled in her lap.

Tom shrugged. "I sure hope so, Minnie. If he's as good a tailor as she says he is, then the whole town should know him." Tom urged the single horse faster. "Didn't she mention a tailor in one of her letters? Someone that she worked with by the name of Jack Ross?"

Now it was Minnie's turn to shrug. "I can't tell you, Tom. I only know that we have to get this woman to a doctor pretty soon. I'm sure that Laura will know exactly what to do with her once we get her to their farm."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Well, that about finishes it, Mr. Ross," Almanzo said, placing the last of Jack's order on his rig. There were a few sewing boxes, two chairs and a small wooden table. :"And thanks for dropping Laura and Addie off at Rocky Ridge."

Jack Ross smiled. "Your wife is a great asset to me, Mr. Wilder, even if she works part time at the store."

Addie Johnson smiled as her husband, Asa. helped her down. "Laura and Mr. Ross have done a wonderful job with my new dress, Asa."

Jack smiled. "All cleaned and pressed, Dr. Johnson. Should look lovely next to your new three piece suit, which by the way is next. And everything will be done in time for your daughter's wedding in three months."

"How about some tea, Mr. Ross?" Laura asked Mr. Ross. "Just made some fresh biscuits and honey only this morning."

Jack pulled out his pocket watch, opened it to peek at the time and closed it again, placing it back in his pants pocket. He had another appointment at the shop in a half hour.

"Thanks for the offer," Jack Ross answered, "but I best be goin'" he said, "I'll be by in the morning to fetch Mrs. Wilder, if that's alright," he said, looking at Almanzo.

The sound of the horses' hooves caught everyone's attention. Almanzo watched as the carriage neared. He turned to Laura as he couldn't imagine anyone stopping by this time in the afternoon.

"Are you expecting anyone?" he asked turning towards Laura who shook her head no. Almanzo turned her head toward the carriage and a wide smile appeared on his face.

"Tom, Minnie," he called as he approached the carriage. "What a nice surprise. When did you…." His voice trailed off as he noticed the sleeping woman stretched over Minnie lap.

"Almanzo, quick. We need a doctor as quickly as possible."

"I'm a doctor," Asa said, stepping closer, "although I'm just a veterinarian."

Tom looked up. "A doctor is a doctor," Minnie answered, frowning. "She needs someone to look after her."

"We need to get her to the house," Laura said, looking around. "Tom, Almanzo, could you please carry her inside?"

"I can bring her in," Mr. Ross piped up. He seemed to have taken an interest in the mysterious young woman. He scooped her up in his arms. Light as a feather, he thought with a smile, as always. Some things just don't change.

"Put her on the couch for now," Laura said, as Mr. Ross carried her inside. Asa was close behind.

"I don't have my bag with me," he said, looking around the room. "But I will need to have this room clear while I examine her."

"Addie and I will make some coffee," Laura said, as the two of them disappeared into the kitchen.

xxxxx

Everyone was in the kitchen when Asa came in. Mr. Ross was the first to stand up as the doctor entered.

"She's going to need something to eat, first thing. It looks like she hasn't eaten in quite a while. She's badly bruised and beaten and she's running a fever." He looked at Tom and Minnie. "She's going to need proper medical attention and that requires a hospital."

"No," Mr. Ross stood up from the table. "No hospital. She's a big star, she'll be recognized and it will get around. Miss Adler doesn't need publicity right now." He looked around at the puzzled faces.

"I'll take care of her, Doc Johnson. She'll come home with me now, I have plenty of room."

Laura looked at him. "Do you know her, Mr. Ross?"

"It's a long story, Mrs. Wilder," Jack said, walking out the living room, the rest following him. He scooped her up again.

"Doc," he asked, looking down at her. "Will she make it home?"

Asa Johnson looked at him. "She got to eat something, Mr. Ross. I would suggest nothing solid, maybe some broth or water until she gets her strength back. Her wounds have to heal properly and …"

"Will she make it back to my house, Dr. Johnson?" Jack spat out the words as he stared at him, an unconscious Leah in his arms.

Asa nodded. "She'll make it; you're not that far from here. But Mr. Ross, just do as I say, but my advice is to…"

"Thank you, Doc," Jack Ross said and he carried Leah Adler outside, made a place for her in the back of his rig and drove off, leaving the six of them to stare after him.


End file.
